


A Little Anger is Good For You.

by malfoible



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around episode Deep Trouble. Spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Anger is Good For You.

You are meant to feel upset...everyone else feels upset… worried… concerned… your teammates are in trouble.

It’s normal to be worried but Nell... her main feeling is one of anger.  
Anger at Hetty for being absent...anger with Grainger for being present...anger at Eric...anger at Kensi and Deeks...why aren't they doing something...anger at the pilots who were about to torpedo the sub ...but most of all anger at Sam and Callan himself.

What kind of dumb fuck of a special agent gets trapped inside a submarine with a gang of terrorists.

When he got home she was going to kick his ass...

When he got home...she didn't want to think of the alternative...they had taken too long to get to this point.  
This point where they were in a relationship...strange and so private as it was...But oh so wonderful.

His strength and passion equaling hers, the easy affection they had fallen into, the light in his eyes, quiet walks along the shore, a meal in a restaurant off the beaten track.

There were feelings here…she loved… she was beginning to think he loved in return…she wasn’t ready for this to end…they still hadn’t told anyone, he was not the sharing type…his feelings held close…private, personal… except sometimes with her…barriers coming down, inch by inch…

She held herself in tight, closed off, she rubbed the silver and turquoise ring he had bought her on a rare weekend away.  
She clenched her hands all the time, her nails digging into the palms…later she would notice she had drawn blood but for now she had to wait.

In the sub Callan watched Sam send a message to Michelle, to his family…

He thought of her…how could he not…what would he say…the last few months had been the happiest in his life…he had never said the words…too late now…would she mourn…would she feel better knowing that he loved…would it be better that he had never spoken out.

She would move on make a life for herself…He wasn’t ready for that…he wasn’t going to give up just yet…he wasn’t about to let Sam give up either…

When he got home Nell was going to kick his ass.

 

Miracles do happen or so it seemed, they broke out of the sub and swam to the surface, the sub was destroyed and Kensi and Deeks rescued them by helicopter.

 

She checked his ears, a reason to touch…to be close…they stayed for a drink with the others…relief in everyone’s heart.

She accepted his offer of a ride home. They were silent in the car.  
She assumed he would come in but he hesitated at the door.  
She turned to look at him.

“Get in here I’m not going to kick your ass on the doorstep.”

He laughed in relief, reaching for her, pulling her into his arms climbing the stairs, kissing...kissing...

The first frenzy of lust, tempered with relief, was quickly over, they reached for each other…touching…holding…caring…he made love to her… slowly... deeply...wanting finally to let his feelings out…wanting her to know…

He had never spoken much during sex and usually afterwards he fell, almost immediately, into sleep.

She closed her eyes…it had been a long emotional day for her too…he snuggled into her back, his mouth next to her ear….quietly as if he were afraid to say the words aloud he murmured…

She smiled and turned towards him. “You should probably know I’m not asleep and I heard that.”

Looking into her eyes he wondered why it was so hard for him…this was Nell, his Nell…”I said I love you, Nell Jones.”

"I love you too G Callan but you pull a stunt like that again and I'll make you wish you'd drowned in that sub."

He chuckled as he pulled her on top of him.

"You know for someone so small you're really bossy."

She rolled them both over and let him drop off the edge of the bed.

"Call me small and bossy again and you'll be sleeping in the tub."

He reached up and pulled her down. He laughed kissing and tickling her.

"So long as there is room for two."


End file.
